


Anāhata

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Prequel, Questioning, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Il y a les apparences, et il y a ce qu'elles recouvrent.





	Anāhata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Prompt**  : « No one has a heart of stone »  
>  **Fandom / personnages**  : Saint Seiya – Shaka et Mü

 

« Nul n'a un cœur de pierre », avait assuré Shion avant de rajouter : « et Shaka moins encore que quiconque », à l'attention de Mü qui le dévisageait sans essayer de masquer ses doutes d'enfant.

Alors, le vieux Pope avait ri puis posé sa main chenue sur la tête de son disciple :

« Plus tard, tu comprendras. »

 

* * *

 

Le garçon marchait. Il marchait les pieds nus dans la poussière et la misère, au milieu des démunis, des faibles et des malades qui tendaient vers lui leurs sébiles silencieuses du vide qui les remplissait.

Le garçon regardait. Il regardait droit devant lui, le bleu clair et pur de ses grands yeux fixés par-delà l'obscurité de ses cils sur un horizon invisible derrière les murs en torchis et les amas de tôle qui dérobaient jusqu'au ciel.

Le garçon souriait. Il souriait entouré des souffrances et du malheur, leurs échos rampant sur le sol dans son sillage, dans son ombre, prompts à l'agripper sans jamais le retenir tandis que la lumière s'épanouissait sur son visage et auréolait son corps.

Le garçon traversait le monde et Mü croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas.

 

* * *

 

Le garçon pleure. Les larmes roulent sur la peau douce et pâle de ses joues d'enfant et tombent en étoile sur la pierre du temple. Autour de lui, il n'y a personne.

Il n'y a plus personne.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande Mü, immobile, sa petite silhouette comme écrasée sur le seuil.

— Parce que l'espoir m'a quitté.

— L'espoir ? »

Le garçon relève la tête, des perles d'eau encore accrochées à ses cils.

« N'y a-t-il pas de souffrance plus vaine que celle que nul ne peut soulager ? Ou de chagrin plus inutile que celui qui ne peut être consolé ? Alors, comment pourrai-je sauver le monde si je ne suis pas au milieu de lui ? »

Mü regarde le garçon assis en tailleur, plus minuscule que lui encore au centre du vaste temple construit par les dieux. D'aucuns murmurent qu'il est un dieu lui-même.

Mais un dieu, ça ne pleure pas.

Alors il s'approche et se met à genoux en face du garçon :

« Tu le sauveras, avec ton cœur. »

 

 


End file.
